Marauders Four
by Tara4
Summary: While cleaning his room, Harry finds the secret to his parents teenage life, But will the truth about their seventh year come back to haunt Harry now?
1. Chapter 1

Marauder's Four  
  
DISCLAIMER - The characters being mentioned in this fic in no way belong to me, I am making no money from this, so J. K. Tell your lawers to go home, take a night off, and watch some TV  
  
SUMMARY - While cleaning his dorm room, Harry finds the secret to his parents teenage life. But will the truth about the Marauder's seventh year change Harry's whole life?  
  
A/N -Ok, the title of this fic may seem a little odd, but it will make more sense after a few more chapters.  
  
Please Read and Review, I will be your best friend  
  
Oh, and like my other fics, I know the spelling and gramma sucks, please just try and deal with it!  
  
********************  
  
31 May, 1977  
  
Lily glanced aroung the seventh year boy dorm room. It was empty of all belongings of its former inhabitants.  
  
Today was the last day of Lily's seventh year of Hogwarts. And now she stood, in the dormitory with James, Peter, Sirius and Remus. Sirius was kneeling by the wall, his pocket knife in his hand, carving into the large stone behind James' bed.  
  
Before them on the floor was a large wooden box, which had been hand crafted by Peter. The latters M, W, P, P & L had been carved into the lid.  
  
"Are we ready to do this?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think so" James replied.  
  
"Ok, so we ahould just say what we are each adding to the box" Sirius smiled, moving to the group and returning his knife to his pocket.  
  
"I am leaving the written appology that I got from Snape" Peter began, placing the parchment in the box "and also a few of my 100% potions assignments to help the gryffindors of the future"  
  
"I am leaving some of my poems" Sirius began and then shot James an evil look when he began to laugh, "and a few photos of us...and my knife" He added his things to the box.  
  
"I am going to leave my pendant" Remus told the others, removing his warewolf tooth pendant from his neck. "and a few pictures"  
  
"I guess I am leaving my quidditch robes, and the quidditch cup game snitch" James told the group and then added his belongings to the box. All of the boys turned to lily.  
  
"I am not leaving much, just my diary from this year" Lily told them, the boys smiled.  
  
She may have said that it was not much, but the truth was, she was offering a year of her life to the future gryffindors who would find their time capsual. The year had been long, and full of surprises for every one. Lily had written down everything, every event, in detail, and all of her thoughts and feelings. She was quite aprehensive about leaving her heart and soul in a box for any one to find.  
  
Lily nervously moved forward, and placed her diary in the box. James added one last peice of parchment to the box, then Peter put the lid on and then locked it.  
  
"What if no one ever finds it?" Remus asked  
  
"Then we will come back...in 20 years, we will come back and open the box and reminise" Sirius told the others.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Peter asked  
  
"That is a promise, little buddy" James smiled.  
  
Sirus picked up the sealed box and tapped on the stone he had carved. The large, heavy stone moved away, revealing a hollow in the dorm wall. Sirius fitted the box in the wall, and then closed it up again.  
  
Using his wand, James carved arrows in the floor pointing towards the stone, and then moved the bed back.  
  
"Time to leave" Lily sighed. they all smiled softly and then looked around.  
  
"20 years will go really fast" James told his friends, they all nodded.  
  
Soon, the boys all began to leave, only Lily remained, She looked around the room, remembering seven years of memories.  
  
And the one year of memories that was now closed up in the wall.  
  
"20 years" she whisperer to herself, then turned, and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Over the years, the look of the boys dorm changed, and the very next year, a bed was place in against the wall that had the stone in it.  
  
A bed, that had once belonged to James Potter, and in the future, would belong to Harry  
  
*****  
  
1997  
  
Quidditch training had been canceled.  
  
Harry Potter, captin of the gryffindor quidditch team had canceled the training for the day due to the storm that was raging outside. In his fifth year, when he had been voted captian, he had promised his team he would never make them train in the rain the way Wood had. And for that, the team was forever greatful.  
  
So now all of the gryffindors were inside, just like the rest of the school, was confined to the inside of the castle. People were all around the common room, some were talking, some were playing exploding snap, some, like head girl Hermione Granger, were studying, and some, like gryffindor quidditch stars Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, were playing wizards chess  
  
"Knight to H3...check mate, mate" Ron smiled across the table as his knight moved forward two squares and across one, boxing in Harry's king.  
  
"That is so not fair" Harry exclaimed, banging his hand on the table, the little peices jumped into the air and then they all turned to Harry, waving their little fists in the air.  
  
"Wnna play again?" Ron asked  
  
"Will you let me win?" Harry asked after appologising to the chess peices.  
  
"Never" Ron tolf him  
  
"Then I will never play against you again" Harry told him, Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah you will, you will get bored and come crawling back" Ron told him, Harry smiled, he knew it was true, he had tolf Ron he would never play chess with his again many times in the last seven years, and of course, he had always begun playing again.  
  
"I just dont know why I bother...you always win, always have, always will" Harry told him as he picked up a few of his peiced that had fallen on the floor.  
  
"Well, look at it this way, boy who lived, you cant have every thing" Ron jested, Harry smiled. Ron was over the jealousy thing that he had experienced in fourth year, and Harry now knew that if he ever referred to him as the boy who lived, he was only joking.  
  
Ron finished packing up the peices and then turned to his girlfriend Hermione.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, Hermione held up her book.  
  
"I am reading" She replied as though it was so obvious (which of course it was so obvious). Ron smiled and moved behind Hermione, placing his hands over the writing on the book in front of her.  
  
"Ron, I cant read when you do that" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"That is the point, you read to much" Ron mumbled, kissing Hermione's cheek. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, but his friends ignored him.  
  
"Must...fight...temptation" Hermione groaned bafore turning to kiss Ron fully.  
  
Harry made a loud gagging noise.  
  
"Give me a break" He mumbled "I am going upstairs" Harry told him, but it was likely that Hermione and Ron had not heard him.  
  
Once upstairs, Harry collapsed onto his bed and sighed. He was so bored, he had nothing to do. he had actully finished all of his home work, so there was none of that that had to be done. And he had nothing to ready, even his favourite book, 'fly with the cannons' was getting boring, he had read it so many times.  
  
He took his wand out of his pocket and began intwining it through his figners. Then, when that became boring for him, Harry threw his wand in the air and then caught it, again, and again and again.  
  
He trew his wand in the air, but didn't manage to catch it, it fell off the bed, onto the floor and released a few green sparks.  
  
Then the wand rooled under the bed.  
  
Harry got down onto the floor and reached for his wand, but he couldn't reach it. Harry crawled under the bed and began shifting things around, looking for his wayward wand.  
  
Over his shoulder he threw two pairs of socks (they were Dudleys, so Harry decieded to put them aside for Dobby and Winky) and few crappy potions assignments, and a copy of Play Wizard (how did that get there? :-))  
  
but still no wand.  
  
It could not have just disappeared. It was a wand, it didnt know how to apparate...did it?  
  
Maybe it rolled to the other side of the bed. So Harry pushed everything out to the other side...hey he needed to clean up under there anyway.  
  
But as he was crawling out from under the bed, his hand ran across something. It was a carving in the wooden floor of the dormitory. He ran his fingers over is with caution (hey, since the tri wizards cup, he did everything with caution.) But he realised it was nothing dangerous, it was just a deep scratch in the floorboards.  
  
He folloed it with his fingers to the point where it stopped, and then, strangely enough, it turned into an arrow head. Harry sighed, pushed himself out from under the bed, and then stood.  
  
Why the hell was there an arrow under his bed? and more importantly, what on earth was it pointing to?  
  
Still wandless, Harry pushed with all his might on the side of the bed. It slight slightly, the bed legs making even more scrathces in the polish on the floor.  
  
and surely enough, there was a large arrow on his bedroom floor, pointing towards the wall.  
  
The wall? Why would there be an arrow pointing towards the wall? He didnt understand.  
  
He didn't undertand until he saw the stone.  
  
In the middle of the wall, behind where the bed head usually sat, was a large smooth stone.  
  
Completely smooth besides the fact that there was a carving on it.  
  
'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and lilly...we solemly sware we are up to no good'  
  
"Cool" Harry whispered to himself, and then sat in front of the carving. He hesitantly reached out his hand and ran his fingers along the name prongs. Suddenly, the name glowed red. Harry pulled his hand back and watched as the intense colour continued to glow.  
  
Harry brought his hand to his mothers name, and it glowed in a bright green. Same with all the names, each with their oen intensely bright colour filling the room  
  
When all of the colours were ignited, the last part of the carving lit up, a brilliant white light added to the kelidoscope of colour already in the room.  
  
And suddenly, taking Harry by complete surprise, the stone began to shift. Harry sat back, his defences were automatically up.  
  
"Accio Wand" Harry said, and the wand came to his hand (why the hell had he not thought of that before...idiot)  
  
Then, as immediately as the lights had started, the light had stopped. The stone was removed, revealing a hole in the wall.  
  
Harry reached out, and then pushed away the cobwebs. Inside the hole in the wall, there was nothing but a carved wooden box.  
  
Harry reached in and pulled it out carefully, blowing off the inch or so of accumulated dust that had gathered over the years.  
  
Carved in the lid of the box was the same thing that was carved in the stone that was in the wall.  
  
Using his wand, Harry returned everything to where it was, took the box, and then sat on his bed.  
  
"Alohmora" Harry said, pointing his wand at the old lock that held the box shut. The lock popped open, and Harry slowly, almost hesitantly, lifted the lid of the box.  
  
The contents of the box showed someones life. Or maybe the lives of a few people. The marauder's to be exact. The five adults that were Hary's world, two of which he had never met, one had betrayed him and his family beyond forgiveness, and the toher two, both being teachers at his school, seemed to be an even bigger mystery.  
  
Inside to box was items that could link Harry to his past.  
  
The first thing Harry notice was the old peice of folded parchment that sat at the top of the box.  
  
He picked it up, and undoing the wax seal at the back carefully, unfolded the parchment, revealing elegant cursive writting that harry recignised from the photo album of his parents, it was his mothers writing.  
  
he began to read...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greetings Gryffindors of the future...  
  
My name is Lily Evans, and along with my four best friends, the Marauders, we wish to congradulate you on finding our little seventh year time captual project.  
  
Inside this box, there are items from our seventh year, and they all meant some thing important to us.  
  
I ask that you look after our items, they meant so much to us in our past.  
  
Hope you enjoy the nostalgia, good luck with your schooling.  
  
Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pedigrew and Remus Lupin  
  
P.S - All Poems in this box are written by Sirius...They may be lame, but I dare you to laugh at them, he has kicked peoples asses over less  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sighed. The last person to hold this letter could have been his mother or his father...maybe both.  
  
Harry collapsed back onto his bed. Then something hit him.  
  
Sirius writes Poetry  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh  
  
************************  
  
Look for the next chapter, will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of 'Marauders Four'  
  
ok, i hope you all liked the last chapter and from the reviews I got, that is very likely.  
  
DISCLAIMER - All characters belong to J.K Rowling, none belong to me  
  
I have a few things to clear up before the begining of this chapter.  
  
1. This is going to be done as like diary entrys, the story is told by Lily in 1977, but it is being read by Harry in 1997 so he has a few little sections to. This: ~*~*~*~*~ will indicate that you are now reading from the diary of Lily Evans.  
  
2. I said in the last chapter about the five adults (2 parents, 1 betrayer, 2 teachers) now the two teachers, Remus is back to teach DADA (yay!!!) and Sirius, who name has been cleared, is now teaching astronomy..  
  
3. In the list of items being added last chapter, Peter added a written appology from Severus. That will all be explained later in the story.  
  
Read, Review and enjoy  
  
********************  
  
It was still raining outside as Harry began to look through the other contents of the box. There were quidditch robes in scarlet and gold. Harry smiled and smelt them, the musty smell hitting his nose. He had hoped they would still smell like his father, but of course, it was very unlikely the at would happen.  
  
There was also a black velvet box that was wrapped up in the robes. It had the hogwarts crest on the top of it. Harry opened the small box, it's hinges creaking loudly at being opened for the first time in 20 years. Inside was a golden snitch. ans small gold writing on the inside of the lid. 'To James Potter, best Gryffindor seeker and captian of our time'  
  
Harry smiled, he had alway been told he was so much like his father (except for the eyes, everyone agreed that they were from his mother) but it was still hard for Harry to believe that him and his father had so much in common. Both seekers, both quidditch captians, both with average school grades, but over achieving in other areas.  
  
There were other things in the box, like a red pocket knife, much like the one that he had gotten from Sirius a few years prior. This knife had the same handle, and all of the same accessories as his own. That is why it was no shock to Harry when he saw the engraving in the red handle, 'Sirius M Black'  
  
There was a neck lace, and it was beautiful. A tooth of some sort of beast was held on a thin peice of leather. He wondered who it had belonged to, it was more than likely Sirius' as well, he had always been into leather. (he was the only person Harry knew who would wear leather pants in the summer... you did not even want to know about his obsession with dog collars...) But the pendant could have also belonged to Remus. The tooth look as though it was from a wild animal, maybe even a werewolf.  
  
There were some potions assignments, all with perfect marks. Harry dropped them when he saw the name in the upper right hand corner. Peter Pedigrew. Wormtail, the slimy rat that had betrayed both Harry and his parents, the rat that had betrayed his parents friendship and had them sentenced to death. The man who left Harry to grow up with out love or a family.  
  
But he picked the parchments up again, he was going to use the contents of the box as a learning experience, to find out more about his parents, more about his god father, more about his mentor, and even, if possible, more about the man who betrayed him in the worst possible way.  
  
Next thing that Harry pulled out of the box was a pile of photographs. Each, after being locked up in a box for 20 years, were pictures of sleeping teenagers, but it was obvious as to who they were.  
  
The last thing to come from the box were two books. One with red and gold binding, and the other with black and gold binding. Harry picked up the red book first and flipped it open to the first page.  
  
'The poetic works of Sirius M Black' Harry burst out laughing again, so it wasn't just a joke that his mother had played on any of the gryffindors.  
  
Harry went to read one of the poems, but there was something about the other book that was calling him to it. He dropped the red book and picked up the black one. Inside, written in the same elegant cursive as the letter, was  
  
'The diary of Lily Evans'  
  
Harry's heart was beating furiously in his chest, his mothers diary. He went to turn the page to keep reading, but stopped.  
  
It was strange, the last person to hold this diary was his mother. Now he held it in his hands, and he was aprehensive to turn the page.  
  
Secrets, answers to Harry's questions, funny storys and even a little bit of gossip were in the next few pages, but Harry couldn't bring himself to open the book and read.  
  
His mother would have told him everthing if she had been alive, and if she was willing to let a stranger read it, she would be ok with her own son reading it...right.  
  
So he turned to page, sighed, settled back into his bed, and began to read...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
September 1, 1976  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am going to start by warning you that I am not the type of person who would keep a diary. I am not the type of girl who spends hours and hours at a time giggling over boys and how cute they are, the following pages will not be filled with how much I think James Potter is soooo dreamy (ok, that is true, but I am not going to go on about it) and I am not going to be writing endless pages of I love yous and forget me nots, I am not that type a girl and you are not that type of diary.  
  
I am, however, going to be filling these pages with the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me merlin. Facts, facts and only facts about what I am thinking and feeling, in this, my seventh year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
The only reason I am even keeping this diary is because, I am told, It will help keep me sane. Last years head girl, and a dear friend of mine Jessica Fletchy-Finch, told me that her diary helped her clear her thoughts on the rough days and acted like a ever listening best friend on the good days, so, with that in mind, I decieded to start my own diary this year.  
  
I guess I should star by telling a little about me (why? so if I ever read this in years to come, I can remember what I was feeling at the time.) I am sixteen, going to be seventeen in November. I am tall-ish with red hair and green eyes (that is kinda bad, if Sirius says one more thing about me being a christmas tree, I sware I will hex him into the next century) I am a muggle born witch and I have one sister, Petunia (she thinks I am a freak, but I know that deep down inside she is just jealous) I have four best frineds, and funnily enough, they are all boys  
  
I should tell you a little about them to, First I will start with Remus. I have to say that Remus is my closest friend in the world. Remus and I can tell each other everything. I dont know why, but we formed an instant connection, from the moment that we met on the train on my first day of first year. I was scared, being a muggle born who didn't know her way around the magic world, I was petrified. I found a compartment on the train, and then Remus came in. He introduced himself, and for some reason, he seemed as scared as I was. We were talking and he told me about the magic world, and we were best friends really early on.  
  
Remus is a werewolf, he told me that in our third week of school. I knew before any of the other students did. He said he wanted me to know so that I wasn't hurt by any of the nasty rumors that would start if his secret ever got out. He was scared that I wouldn't want anything to do with him once I found out, but if possible, him telling me his secret made me care for him more. He is the bravest, specialist person in all of Hogwarts. He may not be funny like Sirius, he may not be a quidditch champion like James, he may not be a potions genius like Peter, and he may not be a prefect or the head boy, but he is the bravest man I know, becasue he is living with a secret. I just hope he is not judged in the future because of his unfortunate circumstances.  
  
Then there is Sirius. He is a great person, so funny, there is not a day where he does not amuse me beyond belief. But most people down know of his gentle side. I think I am the only one who sees Sirius for what he really is...a big baby with the worlds softest heart.  
  
To look at him, you would think he is some where between an orge and a troll. He is tall, maybe about 6 foot, his long, shaggy black hair is never neat, and he always looks as though he needs a shave. But he really is a sweet heart. And he writes poetry, it may be a little bad, and sometimes it rhymes to much and sounds like a limerick, but it is another side of Sirius that no one every really sees. He approached me with his poetry first, because he trusted me not to laugh, and he has talent, he really does. Sirius has a great ability to take what he sees, as he sees it, and but it into the words.  
  
First years a petrified of Sirius, and to tell you the truth, I dont blame them, if I was 11 and 17 year old Sirius Black approached me, I would probably run off screaming to, but once the younger kids get to know him, it is really not that bad. The younger kids come to idolise him, along with his best friend James.  
  
James Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch superstar and another one of my best friends. James is the best seeker this school has seen in also 100 years. One day he even caught the snitch in 8 minutes, Sirius recons it is a record, and that no one would ever be able to beat that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry smiled, in his sixth year, in a game against Slytherin, he had smashed his fathers record for the second time, he caught the snitch in 3 and a half minutes, the quickest quidditch game in the history of Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Any way, James is head boy this year, and we have to work together. I dont know if that is a blessing or a bad thing. It is a blessing, because I dont have to work alongside Serverus Snape (every one thought he would be head boy because his father bribes every one). But it is also bad because James is my friend, we have to be serious this year, but James is all pranks and jokes, and ia m pretty sure we will get no work done.  
  
I like James, as I mentioned before he is really cute, but he also has the best personality in the world. He is sweet to everyone and will go out of his way in order to help people. That is why he was given to position of head boy this year. He may not be the quickest snitch in the shed when it comes to school work and studying, but he is loved by all. Occasionally, he will do some thing really stupid and lose points for Gryffindor, but other than that, he was loved and idolised by every one.  
  
And then there is Peter. I have to admit that after seven years, I still dont know very much about Peter, he likes to be by himself alot. But I do know that if there is anything I want to know about Potions or defense against the dark arts, I ask him. He is a genius in those subjects.  
  
But he doesn't like much else. I have tried to make an effort, I really have, I talk to him about things, but he always replies in monosylables. James kind of takes responsibilty for him, and I think that is really sweet. Peter didn't have many friends when he came to Hogwarts, he always looked scared and over whelmed, so James and Sirius took him under their wings, and now, seven years later, he still looks scared and over whelmed, but no he has some people to talk to.  
  
So they are the people in my life, my best friends who are really more like a family to me. And in some ways they are all I have here at school. I never really got along with the girls of my school, I am always to busy stuying to gossip and talk make up with them, but the boys have always accepted me as one of them.  
  
I am head girl this year, and I gave to admit I am just a little worried. I dont want to let down any of my fellow students or teachers. And i sure as hell dont want to fail at my task, I dont want to have to go home and hear Petunia preach about how I failed myself and the other "freaks" at my school.  
  
Petunia tells people I was sent to a home for wayward children, but I dont mind, that just makes summers more interesting when I go home (and some times when the boys come with me) and we spend all of our time acting like rebels and embarrasing her. Deep down I love my sister, we used to be best friends, but then i was excepted to Hogwarts and she wasn't. I just hope that one ay she will get over her stubborness and we can be friends again.  
  
Well, I guess that is all I have to say for the time being, I hope to write something every day, but I am sure my life will get hecktic and I'll have trouble keeping up.  
  
But, untill next time  
  
Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry smiled, just in one afternoon, he had learnt more about his mother than he had from 17 years of asking questions.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, sighed, and then stood, hiding the diary under his pillow, a moving towards the great hall for dinner.  
  
********************  
  
A FEW MESSAGES FOR REVIEWERS -  
  
LIGHTNING BUG - What have you got against Ron and Hermione stories? What is wrong with them? Sure they are not my fave ship either (I am a Percy/ Hermione shipper, or a George/Percy shipper) but some times it is nice for Ron to get some action, dont you think? Gee, they did nothing to you so let them be happy. But you will be excited to know that this is not a story about them, I just had to have them do something to make Harry go to his room! And also, miss bug, I wish to bring your attention to something, You told me to get a beta reader to fix my spelling and Grammar, I wish to bring your attention to your spelling and Grammar in your review. You spelt Freak as "frek" and you spelt Grammar as "grammer" maybe you should get a beta reader to check your reviews...(j/k)  
  
KIRINA - I know, now that I think back on it, there is no way that Harry could have accio-ed his wand to himself, but you know, it kind of works for the fic and no one else has mentioned it. And I also dont believe Peter was always a git. I recon he was once a scared little boy, and then he turned evil and began taking advantage of peoples friendship.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming. 


End file.
